Pirates of Italian
by lunaryu
Summary: Kokuyo comes to Tsuna school to join drama spring festival? Or rather...he's pointed to be a head of pirate? Hibari is a Marine? This will be hilarious! And he doesn't expect to see a man he thinks he will never see again. EveryoneXTsuna! CHAP.2 IS UP!
1. Join Festifal!

**A/N: **Another wicked story for Katekyou Hitman, _Reborn!,_ based on a doujinshi, Pirates of Italian circled by Momo Ringo and Ichigo. I only look at their pictures since I can't read Japanese. Still I hope the conversation inside my head matches what the characters say in the book XD. The first part is purely my imagination, but the second part will match the storyline in doujinshi. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: KHR and the doujinshi aren't mine. I just want to shout out this idea using the story line…since I like it so much…**

**Warning: **_foul language, extremely crazy gag, soft yaoi (MukuroTsuna, HibaTsuna, YamaTsuna and GokuTsuna—in second part), slight ChromeTsuna._

**Summary:** Namimori Junior High School has a join festival with Kokuyo Junior High School. They decide to perform a drama, Pirates of Italian. Watch the wicked drama with casting Vongola Pirates x Kokuyo Pirates; and the mess occurs as Hibari and Disciplinary Committee are pointed as marines!

* * *

**Pirates of Italian**

**First Part**_** Join Festival!?**_

A fine warm morning in Namimori Junior High School….

"Aah, the weather is good. As we expected from spring season…," Tsuna says while yawning and stretching his body while looking outside from the window in his class room.

Seems today is pretty busy. Of course, since starting today, Namimori Junior High School will celebrate the birthday of their school by holding an infamous spring festival of Namimori. The students and the teachers are working together to prepare it. That's why this week there will be no lesson in class. Instead, each class shall perform a stand to amuse the guests that will come from outside their school to enjoy the festival.

Tsuna's class has decided to make a haunted house even if it isn't summer. They enjoy preparing the stands of the haunted house, boys making the settings and girls making the costumes. Well, even if Tsuna's job only making tea and cheer his friends since he's not skilful in any of those areas.

Everyone is really busy, even Hibari who doesn't like involving himself with the crowding people seems patient this time seeing a crowd of people wander around together in front of him. Usually, in ordinary circumstance he will snap and go in that _"I'll bite you to death!"_ mode as soon as he sees the crowd, but since it is a festival to celebrate the school's birthday, he can stand it. He really likes, no, _loves_his school, remember?

Tsuna also feels grateful that their school has that kind of event. He can spend more time with his friends, especially Gokudera and Yamamoto, doing fun activities, and he can be with Kyoko all day long. He is really happy and will not ask anything more for it.

Well, he thought that so before he hears the announcement from the principal.

"Attention, attention," a voice suddenly is heard from the loudspeaker. Tsuna and his classmate who are still working on their haunted house turn their head to the loudspeaker. "Eh…due to unexpected accident, we have received a notice from drama club. They will be unable to perform any play in the last day of our festival because most of the players are magically injured. That's why we will change our schedule on celebrating our school affair. On the last day of our festival, the school decides to add another event to switch the drama club absence. This is dedicated to all classes. This event will be also performing drama, but we will perform it together with another school. The other school will be Kokuyo Junior High School in neighbour town. Each class _must_ have representative to join this drama because it will influence the class's ranking this semester. That's it." And the voice is gone after saying that.

Tsuna and their friends widen their eyes in utter disbelief after hearing that. Hibari looks up at the loudspeaker and mutters something like, "Why didn't I hear anything about that in the meeting before?"

Little do they know that behind the loudspeaker, Reborn smiles, no, _smirks_ in plotting face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On the roof top, noon break—

"Hey, hey, is the principal serious about that? Doesn't he know what that bastard-Kokuyos have done to our school's students before?" Gokudera protests, to no one in particular actually, while frowning deeply and munching his bread when he, Tsuna, and Yamamoto are resting on the rooftop at afternoon break.

"Well, it can't be helped. Maybe Kokuyo wants to apologize to our school after what happens before (referring in Mukuro's case)," Tsuna says while smiling pathetically.

"Ahaha, _maa_, it's not a big deal though, as long as Mukuro is not one of the representatives from Kokuyo," and Yamamoto laughs cheerily as usual in response.

"Don't talk that easily, you-baseball freak!" Gokudera shouts at Yamamoto, irritated by his carefree laugh. "It's not easy to forgive what they've done to us, you know."

"Well, that time was indeed a disaster, but the prisoners were not originally Kokuyo's students, right? The only students in Kokuyo were Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa. The rest were hitmans hired by Mukuro to stop us. That's why I think this time is alright, since the ones who will come are original Kokuyo's students," Tsuna says reassuringly.

Gokudera and Yamamoto look relieved when they hear that. Well, Tsuna indeed has that kind of relieving effect, especially when he's smiling softly after that.

"Well, since the Tenth says so, that must be it!" Gokudera says loudly in full spirit, agreeing Tsuna.

"Yeah, that's a positive thinking, Tsuna!" Yamamoto says and grins widely while tapping Tsuna's shoulder friendly.

"Ehehe," Tsuna also smiles widely, knowing that everything will be ok. After all, they have defeated Mukuro and his gang, and those crminals have been captured by the protectors of mafia law, so Tsuna and his friends have no worries anymore. Though…Tsuna indeed is a bit worried on what will happen to Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa after that. He can't stop thinking and concerning about that.

Of course, Mukuro is not a good person since he has a bad motive to make a _war_ in this world, but somehow, somehow Tsuna can sense a deep sadness inside him even if Mukuro never shows it to anyone. It's just Tsuna's instinct. Well, he's a Vongole's leader wannabe. He has that super hyper intuition thing inside him and feels something more than evil inside Mukuro, something that is definitely different with his outer bad motive. Tsuna can't help wondering what it is.

"Tenth," Gokudera's voice brings Tsuna back from his train of thought.

"What is it, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asks while smiling again.

"Let's get back to our class. Bet that those guys are looking for us to help them with the setting," Gokudera grins.

"Ahaha, of course they are. Since Gokudera is surprisingly good with carpentering," Yamamoto laughs as Gokudera then yells again at him.

"Even if you're praising me, I am not happy at all, you-baseball-freak! And I don't want to be told like that by you!" the silver haired boy shouts at Yamamoto disagreeably and the other just laughs again in return.

Tsuna only chuckles seeing Gokudera and Yamamoto's antics.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day—

"I am Chrome Dokuro. We will be in your care for five days until the last event, nice to meet you."

A girl in Tsuna's age, wearing Kokuyo's uniform while bringing something like a long three-eyed stake and wearing a patch-eye on her right eye, smiled small while introducing her self in front of the class representatives from each class. While the other two guys wearing the same uniform as her just look at another way, one expressionless and the other sulking and frowning. Seems they don't care about this stupid-formal introduction-thing. More…they seem in extremely bad mood.

Tsuna drops his jaw in shock.

Oh yeah, Tsuna was there as well. Well, apparently he's been appointed as a representative from their class since he's the one having no proper job of helping the class prepare the haunted house.

Oh, how bad luck it is.

Tsuna feels like running away when he looks at the guys who are standing beside the girl named Dokuro. Well, actually he is freaked enough by the unusual appearance of the girl. She's just too similar to Rokudo Mukuro, the terror from Kokuyo, his nightmare for several weeks; even her name is anagram of Rokudo's name.

Look, Rokudo—Dokuro.

And with two guys beside her, the loyal subordinates of Rokudo Mukuro, Ken—the dog boy, and Chikusa—the super cold-expressionless boy, Tsuna has no more evidence that the girl herself is Rokudo Mukuro! Remember, he can posses anybody he wants using his weapon, that three-eyed stakes!

Tsuna's face is like that paintings in France, putting his hands on his cheeks and poses as if he was screaming in horror. His day can't be worse than right now, can it?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In Tsuna's class—

"Oh, Tenth! How is the meeting for the last event?" Gokudera, who notices Tsuna come back in his class, asks in bright expression.

Tsuna, who looks as good as dead, looks at Gokudera in extremely pale face. _It's horrible_—he wants to say that to Gokudera, wants to scream out all his anxiety, but he just can't. It's bad enough that he notices this unpleasant panicked feeling. He doesn't want to make any ruckus by telling Gokudera, because he is sure that the silver haired boy will go in rampage and destroy the school's property with his bombs.

That's not an option. Hibari will kill them all if he does.

_Say abaout Hibari…. He didn't give any reaction when he saw the Dokuro-girl, Chikusa and Ken. I was actually sure that he would take out his tonfa and attack them in a glance, but he didn't do anything…. Well, even if Dokuro really does similar to Mukuro, I didn't feel his presence on her. Maybe she's not really Mukuro…, my intuition says so. Her presence is stronger than Mukuro's presence. She has her own feeling, maybe…._ Tsuna sweat drops thinking about that.

_Well, I guess, I will over look it. After all Chikusa and Ken don't seem like wanting to do something bad. _Tsuna continues thinking while deciding not to tell Gokudera about it.

More, Tsuna doesn't want to waste his class effort on making the stands. They have worked hard on it. It will be pointless if the festival is cancelled due to the ruckus. That's why Tsuna forces small smile and tells Gokudera that it was awesome.

"And what kind of drama will be performed in the last event?" Yamamoto asks from the side of class while helping other boys in making a coffin.

Tsuna turns his face to him and answer in small nervous smile. "They said it will be a pirate story. The roles will be decided this afternoon after the script is ready."

"Then…who is Kokuyo's representatives?" Gokudera asks again really curious.

Tsuna sweat drops. "Err…," he is not sure if he can tell Gokudera. "Eh…it's a girl named Chrome Dokuro and her two friends," Tsuna says slowly, not looking at Gokudera's eyes. Well, he doesn't lie. He just doesn't tell that the other two are Mukuro's subordinates.

"I see, there are three people from Kokuyo," Gokudera doesn't seem thinking anything weird. He will accept whatever his Tenth says anyway.

"Ahaha, I bet the girl is pretty hot, right, Tsuna? You seem nervous," Yamamoto laughs in carefree as always, but damn, he's sharp! How can he tell that Tsuna is nervous when they're talking about Dokuro?

_That's not it, Yamamoto-kun…. It's because the friends of her are extremely dangerous, that's why I am nervous talking about her…_, that is what Tsuna thinks while crying inwardly, well, a bit literally though even if he tries to cover it by laughing as well.

"Don't spout nonsense, Yamamoto! There's no way that Tenth will be nervous by only talking about a girl! He's popular! Look at that Haru-girl; she's crazy over the Tenth!" Gokudera objects Yamamoto in annoyed look. Yamamoto only laughs more while agreeing Gokura's statement.

_Please don't spout more nonsense, Gokudera-kun…! Kyoko-chan is here__, you know—!_ Now Tsuna really wants to cry when Kyoko only giggles, hearing Yamamoto and Gokudera's words.

Then Kyoko looks at Tsuna and says, "You're so popular, Tsuna-kun," still giggling cheerily. Tsuna only laughs nervously even more. Indeed, today is not a good day…. Tsuna sighs slowly at that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Afternoon break—

"How is the preparation for the last event?" Hibari asks one of the officials responsible for the play as he happens to pass in front of the poor boy of course from drama club.

"Ah, Hibari-san!" the boy stiffen and clutches the script on his hand hard. "Eh, err…the script is ready to be copied, and we will decide the roles after all representatives accept the script," he says nervously.

"I see…. Then don't forget to give me a copy after you copy the script," Hibari says as he walks again leaving the boy in relieved sighs. Bet he thought he would die just now.

And with that, the drama club prepares everything in a hand and after copying the script for the representatives and the characters, they call all the representatives, including Hibari as observer to come to the meeting room.

"Umm, well, firstly I want to explain everything in this drama. We will perform it using our real names, and the group of pirates' names will be decided by the group itself," the boy A from drama club says to Tsuna and the other representatives slowly while looking at them one by one. Ken, Chikusa, and Dokuro are there too. Well, even if it's only Dokuro who pays attention to the boy A, Ken just munching his strawberry gum, Chikusa keeping silent and cold, but they just don't care of anything.

"Ok, because no one object this, I will explain the plot," the boy A says again slowly. "Please open your script and read it while I explain it, and if you have question, please raise your hand," he continues while beginning to explain everything on the plot as well as the story line.

_It's pretty interesting,_ Tsuna thinks when he reads the script. _But since I will not take the big part, I think I can relax a bit…_ he continues thinking while smiling.

"And that's why…now we will decide the roles," the boy A says after explaining the plot. "There are lotteries here, and I want each of you to pick one to decide your role," he says while presenting a box of lotteries in front of the representatives.

Everyone nods and perform a line to take the lottery in order. After all representatives pick the lotteries, boy A takes a paper. "Ok, now I will call the number and announce your role. Start from number 1. Who got number one?" he asks.

"Ah, it's me," Dokuro raises her hand.

_Whoa, so suddenly—! _Tsuna thinks in surprise.

"Right, Dokuro-san…you become the head of A pirate. Please pick two people from Kokuyo to be your subordinate," boy A says while smiling.

_Woah, she got an important role! A head of pirate, awesome! As expected from Kokuyo representative…!_ Tsuna thought silently.

"There's no need. Chikusa and Ken are already here," Dokuro says in small smile and look at her two friends. "Right?" she asks them.

"Don't talk too friendly to us," Ken responds to her annoyed and irritated. Chikusa only humps her and doesn't even want to respond to her. Dokuro only smiles small in return.

_Seems she's really not Mukuro. Chikusa and Ken will not respond to him in that manner after all,_ Tsuna thinks a bit relieved.

"Alright, now number two," boy A continues, breaking Tsuna's thought.

"Ah, yeah! It's me!" Tsuna answers and hurriedly pay attention.

"Ok, Sawada-san, your role will be the head of Pirate B. Please ask two of your friends to be your subordinates," boy A says while smiling.

"EH!? No way!! I become a head of pirate B!!?" Tsuna is really surprised. He never expects to be given a role as important as that. That is extremely unordinary! Is lady luck on his side today? No, or maybe it is in the other hand. He doubts he can play this role well. He doesn't have a leader's personality. He's a _dame-Tsuna_ after all. He is sure as hell he will mess up and will embarrass his self in front of the audience. God, he's as good as dead now.

_What should I do—?_ Tsuna thinks while crying literally, clutching the lottery on his hand, really anxious.

"And because the main characters in this story is the heads of pirates, all the remaining member will be the marines. Please pick one as your head. We will start our practice tomorrow. Please come at the hall every afternoon. We will practice together there," boy A says again, and with that, the meeting is closed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On the way home that day, Tsuna tells Yamamoto and Gokudera about the result on role picking.

"Eeh, that's great, Tenth! You've become the main character!" Gokudera praises him in happy and proud look.

"Well, I doubt I can perform it well though…. I guess I will embarrass myself in front of the audiences…," Tsuna says while crying weakly.

"Don't worry, Tenth! You have a good leader personality! You will be okay on the stage! And since I will be there to help you as your right hand man, everything will be alright!" Gokudera tries to reassure Tsuna in full spirit.

"Ahaha, that's true, I will be there too, Tsuna, so if you mess up, we can cover it," Yamamoto laughs slightly while tapping Tsuna's shoulder gently and reassuringly.

"Thank you, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun…. It's a relief to have you as my friends…. I don't know to whom I should rely on if you're not there…," Tsuna says while crying again, feeling touched. True, he asks Yamaoto and Gokudera to perform as his subordinate, and they don't protest. As usual, Yamamoto regards it as a game, and without even asking him, Gokudera willingly offer his self to be picked. Tsuna is really the luckiest guy in the world! Well…excluding his crazy daily life and fate ahead of him, he's lucky enough.

And with that, the next day, they practise at school. As Tsuna has expected before, Gokudera and Yamamoto are shocked by the presence of Dokuro, Chikusa, and Ken. Well, Tsuna tries hard to stop Gokudera from going rampage though by explaining that Dokuro is not Mukuro, and Chikusa and Ken will not do anything to them. Even if Ken and Chikusa as unfriendly as usual, surprisingly Ken and Gokudera can match together as partners in bickering. They talk, not, _bicker_ a lot that makes the practise season interesting to watch. Tsuna thanks God that everything goes smoothly until the last rehearsal.

Shocking news comes up.

"Umm…due to an unexpected accident, all the marines player miraculously got stomach-ache," boy A says suddenly in troubled look. "We're in trouble. We have to pick other players to role the marines, but the time is insufficient to practice from the start," he says in weak sigh. "If it goes on like this, the play may be canceled again, even if everyone has practice so hard…," he says really sadly.

Everyone groans in protest. They have practiced hard for this event. It's not fair if the play is canceled.

"Well, that's a problem," suddenly Hibari speaks. Everyone becomes silent and looks at him in wonder. "I have waited for this event and even if _I really hate_ crowding people, I have suppressed my urge to smack you all with my tonfa and bite you to death, almost a week. I won't allow you to waste my patience these days," he continues in threatening aura, making everyone step backwards in fear.

"B-but…Hibari-san…, the players are not…," the boy A dares his self to speak to explain that it's impossible to continue the play if there are no players.

"It's easy. You just need more players to fill the marines' roles right?" Hibari asks, and the boy covers his head while saying, _'Hai!'_ in complete fear and pale face. "Then it's solved. Together with the disciplinary committee, I will fill that role. I have memorized the dialogues and what I shall do as the head of marines," he says suddenly.

Tsuna and the others drop their jaw in shocked faces; Dokuro covers her mouth in surprise; even Hibari's subordinates widen their eyes in priceless funny expressions hearing the sudden proposal.

Hearing no respond, Hibari glances at his subordinates and sends that frightening aura, as if he were saying,_'accept or die!_' Seeing Hibari's ordering glare, they can do nothing but accept. In unison they perform _'Hai!'_ voice in spirit.

"There, you have no objection," Hibari smirks at the boy A, and the poor boy can only nod in really scared face.

Tsuna and his friends (Gokudera and Yamamoto) really can't get what Hibari is thinking. Well, they only know one thing. This play in the last day of their festival will be filled with something unexpected and extraordinarily shocking!

In anxiety, silently Tsuna prays for God to make him stay alive till the end of festival…

**End of Part I**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:**Heheh…crazy as always. What do you think? Is it hilarious enough? Please tell me in your reviews! Well, there hasn't any hints of shounen ai in this story, but in later part it will! Anyway this is only first part! The second part will be the crazy performance, filled with shounen ai hints!! XD And I will make it in next chapter. Please wait for it nee!! Thanks for reading (and reviewing). Let's meet again in next chapter!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	2. Don't Mess With Me!

**A/N:**Yooosh, this is the second part of this story. Sorry for making you wait for too long to read this. Anyway, no need to read the babbling. Here, ENJOY.

**Disclaimer and Warning: **_**Please read the previous chapter...**_

* * *

**Pirates of Italian**

**Last Part:**_**Don't Mess with Me!**_

Actually, we're supposed to start from the practice, but because it's too troublesome to do, let's get move on to the last day of the festival.

"At least...we will perform!" Gokudera says in a spirited look on his face to his _Jyuudaime_ (the Tenth) beside him.

"Ahaha, it makes our heart throb doesn't it?" Yamamoto responds to him beside Tsuna while laughing care freely like always.

"I am not asking you, baseball freak!" Gokudera responds back to him in a yell.

Tsuna only sweat drops, both from nervousness before the play and from amusement seeing Gokudera's and Yamamoto's antics. "Well, we have worked hard in our practice. I suppose we can act well to succeed this play together," Tsuna eventually says while looking at the direction of Kokuyo's students, Chrome, Ken and Chikusa who are preparing their costumes.

Chrome is aware of Tsuna's stare and looks back at him, and then she smiles softly to Tsuna. Tsuna blushes a bit seeing her smile.

_She's kind of cute…_ Tsuna admits that. Then Tsuna smiles back at her before he throws his gaze to another part, where Hibari and his subordinates are preparing their costumes. Hibari is still on his Namimori Junior's uniform and boy A tries to convince him to wear marine's costume.

_I bet Hibari-san refuses to wear the costume…heck, I've never seen him in casual clothes. I wonder if he wears the uniform when he's at home…or worse, has he ever come home? I kind of belief that he's a kind of guy who will__ stay overnight in this school and wear his uniform even when he's sleeping…_ Tsuna thinks long while trying to imagine Hibari in usual clothes and inside his home, but he fails miserably because he can't even imagine it. He sweats dropping again.

"Well, so…when will we start? The audiences have come and sat on their seats," Yamamoto says while peeking behind the curtain.

"Guys, we almost begin the play!" Boy A says suddenly. Tsuna believes that he has given up and he will let Hibari do as his please because the play will never begin if Hibari cracks up.

Tsuna clenches the chest part of his clothes stiffly. He indeed feels nervous.

"Let's do our best, boss," suddenly Chrome taps Tsuna's shoulder while smiling. Tsuna looks at her confusedly.

_Boss??_ Tsuna thinks oddly. _Why did she call me like that?_

However, he never gets the answer as suddenly the bell rang. _Oh, crap!_—it's a sign that the play has begun.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Scene 1: In the Calm Ocean

"It's a warm calming day, where the wind breezes slowly and softly, swaying the boat of Vongola Pirates on the surface of slow-waving water of a blue-blue ocean," the narrator reads the setting slowly with her calm and soft voice.

"Waaah, today's view is awesome!" Sawada Tsunayoshi, the head of Vongola Pirates says while admiring the view of the ocean from the deck. "The wind breezes softly and the sun is warm. It's a perfect day for fish—,"

That's what Tsuna wants to say in his warm cute smile when suddenly…_**KABOOOOOOOOM!!!**_ There's a hard sudden blow from the other side of his ship.

"ACKH!! What the hell!??" Tsuna is really surprised and tries to find out where the blow comes from by running to the other side of the deck. Then there, he finds Gokudera, his subordinate as well as his vice captain holding his dynamites, his beloved weapons.

Tsuna widens his eyes as if it were about to pop out from their sockets. "Gokudera-kun!? What the hell are you doing!?" Tsuna yells at him very loudly with pale horror face as if Gokudera had just done something so terrible, very Tsuna-like.

_He…just now did he use the real dynamites!??_ Tsuna's inner self asks in complete horror while the audiences compliments in awe of how real the explosion just now. The girls, Gokudera's fans precisely are shouting and cheering him from the audience's seat. The boy A and the narrator behind the curtain hang their jaw open in a complete shocked look.

"Oh, Tenth!" Gokudera suddenly calls Tsuna in lightened face. "Look, Tenth, I have just blown the dynamites below our ship. Look at the fishes! We can have a feast today!" he says cheerily at Tsuna while waving his dynamites in a wide grin.

_Where the heck is the fish!?__ Is there even any fish in the script!?_ Tsuna wants to yell again at Gokudera, but he can't ruin the play can he? "Dy-dynamites are too dangerous, Gokudera-kun, so I beg you. Please stop using it to catch fishes!" he says, rather strictly while a big sweat drops from the back of his head.

"Ah, yes…," Gokudera says a bit guiltily.

The audiences giggle heartily at the warm atmosphere.

There's a long silence before suddenly the narrator coughs a bit. "Oh, um…yeah, the Vongola Pirate is the king of this blue Namimori Ocean, and the head of this pirate is really…cute??—BZZZT."

Suddenly the voice of the narrator is gone because the microphone is broken. Tsuna and Gokudera on stage look at each other's eyes in confused look.

"Uhm…sorry for the interference and the inconvenience, eh…because the narrator suddenly falls ill, I will switch her to be the narrator," there's another voice behind the microphone, and somehow Tsuna knows that high bossy voice.

_T-that voice…just now—!_

"Okay, dame-Tsuna, the head of Vongola Pirates, suddenly there's something strange below your ship. Please take a look there, dame-Tsuna," the narrator says again in his ordering tone.

Tsuna drops his jaw in a shocked look, as well as Gokudera who was sweating in a confused look while the audience laughs suddenly with the change of atmosphere. _REBORN!!? The—, the play has been hijacked!!_ Tsuna put his hands on his cheeks in super pale face as if he were about to die.

"Dame-Tsuna, are you listening? I told you to look below your ship!" here again the narrator's voice, which has just been identified as Reborn's repeats its words.

Tsuna, being used to receiving severe injuries if he doesn't listen to what Reborn says, obeys his command in reflect. Anyway, he can't just let Reborn destroy the play. He has to do something to make it as natural as it looks.

_If I can manage it though…_ Tsuna thinks while crying literally.

Tsuna then looks below his ship, and on the ocean, floating beside a piece of board, there's an unconscious girl. "Aaah! Look! There's a girl in the water!" Tsuna shouts loudly, so Yamamoto can hear him and come into the scene, and Gokudera can get out from his confusion to continue the play.

"Gokudera-kun, get the safety boat and pull her here. I told you it is dangerous using your dynamites," Tsuna surprisingly still can act well, even if the audiences can't stop laughing at the unusual drama performance.

"I'll help you, Gokudera!" Yamamoto shouts at him while holding the safety boat.

"Kyaaa!! It's Yamamoto!! Yamamoto-kuuun!!" and Yamamoto's fans also shout and cheer when he makes his appearance on the stage.

"I don't need your help, baseball freak!!" and as usual, Gokudera yells at him in twitching eyebrows as a natural response. Somehow he also feels really annoyed at the girls who are cheering him.

_What are you saying, Gokudera-kun!? Ya__mamoto is not a baseball player here! He's a goddamn pirate!!_ Tsuna almost yells at Gokudera if Yamamoto doesn't answer him first.

"Ehh? Am I still a baseball player even if I am a pirate now?" he asks confusedly.

_Stupid!__ How can you say something like that when you're on stage!!?_ Tsuna almost explodes when suddenly the audiences blow up in really hard laughter.

"Ahahahahahaha!! This play is so interesting!! Twisted! Hilarious!!"

"Awesome performance!! God, my stomach HURTS!! They're so funny!!"

"It's too goddamn wracked!! I can't stop laughing!!"

"KYAAA! Yamamoto-kun!! Gokudera-kun!!"

One by one compliment is thrown at the marvelous play, even if personally Tsuna thinks this play is a bizarre. _How can they be so ignorant—? That's still a mystery for me…! _Tsuna continues thinking oddly in really wondering pale face. Well, as long as the audience doesn't find it strange, and consider it as a part of the play, Tsuna won't complain. _I think I just come along and continue._

Oh, just how messy this play will be….

Scene 2: Chrome Dokuro

"Tsuna has just saved a girl from Namimori Ocean, who can that be?" Reborn asks from the microphone, as if he were giving a preview from previous story.

_Damn that Reborn and his bizarre idea!_ Tsuna thinks, really annoyed somehow, but he can't do anything because he's still on stage.

Tsuna knelt down beside a girl wearing a long white blouse with a short black skirt and a tight black pant under it. The girl has short dark hair, and she's really cute.

"Nn…," the girl opens her eyes slowly, regaining consciousness.

"Hey, are you ok? Did you get hurt just now?" Tsuna asks her concernedly.

"Eh?" the girl only looks at him confusedly.

"We're sorry. It seems our bombs had hit your boat. That's why you're unconscious," Tsuna says rather guiltily to the girl.

The girl is silent for awhile as she stares at Tsuna thoroughly, but then she smiles small and says, "It's ok. I am fine. Besides, it is not because of the explosion just now."

"Eh, then why are you there?" Yamamoto asks suddenly. "I was sure that Gokudera hit you just now, with his bomb," he continued while looking at the girl curiously.

"You're the one to talk, baseball-freak!" Gokudera yells at Yamamoto, not accepting his comment just now.

"Stop it, you-two! You scare her off, you know!" Tsuna shouts back at the two bickering boys. Or more like, Gokudera who is shouting at Yamamoto non-stop, and the other only defies him with his carefree laughter. Tsuna sweats dropping and just sighs defeatedly. When his subordinates bicker together (because they don't hear Tsuna's order) Tsuna looks at the dark haired girl. "Hey, it's not safe here. Why are you alone in the middle of ocean? What is your name?" he asks the girl.

"My name is Chrome Dokuro, and actually I was not alone, but somehow…I got lost of my main ship when I was looking for fishes for dinner, so…I wonder whether you would mind if I stay here for awhile," she asks while looking hopingly at Tsuna.

"Ooh, she's striking frontally! Tsuna will make her his bride, I bet!" Yamamoto grinned widely while looking at the shocked-terrified Gokudera beside him.

"Of course you can stay here. And please, just ignore their babbling," Tsuna smiles softly at Chrome while twitching, really annoyed at his chatty subordinate.

"Wait a minute! Tenth, I don't agree with it!" suddenly Gokudera objects the idea fiercely. "Isn't it so strange to have a girl on our ship? It's dangerous! We don't know who she is! She might be a spy from another pirate's crew!" Gokudera states his worry in serious look.

"And look at her!" Gokudera points his forefinger at the sitting chrome. "Look at her eye-patch and her clothes too! A girl is alone in ocean? Looked at every aspect, she's so goddamn suspicious!" Gokudera continues.

"You…," Chrome speaks slowly at Gokudera who looks back at her in serious look. "You don't have a girlfriend do you? You're so bluntly and chatty. I bet girls despise you," she continues in sorry look. Yamamoto laughs hard when he hears that, and Tsuna also almost laughs, _almost_. He only grins when he hears that.

And Gokudera…, If you think he's fine with that, oh how wrong of you.

"You-little BI—!" Gokudera almost explodes and he's ready to light his bomb when Tsuna and Yamamoto react to it first, hold and tie him down, so he will not get violent seriously.

"Maa-maa, let's cool down, Gokudera," Yamamoto still grins while Gokudera curses him from A to Z for tying him down like that.

"Anyway, Gokudera-kun, it's more dangerous if we leave her sailing on the ocean alone. She can be attacked by another pirate," Tsuna gives him reasonable reason. "Let her stay here for awhile. Besides, it doesn't hurt to let her stay, right? We have no loss," he continues wisely.

"Well, it's decided then," Yamamoto sighs in agreement. Then he looks at Gokudera who is still minding and sulking, but he nods agreeing in the end. "Then, where will she sleep?" Yamamoto asks suddenly to Tsuna. "She is a girl, you know?"

"Ng?" Tsuna looks at Yamamoto. "Ah, yeah, she can stay in my room until the next island. Then we can drop her there," Tsuna answers.

Yamamoto and Gokudera are silent for awhile before suddenly Yamamoto, "I see…of course it will not hurt for Tsuna, but for the other round. Damn, I forget that Tsuna is a man as well, and has reached that _age_," he says while holding his chin as if he had just found something so big.

"Tenth…you have that kind of taste…. I am sorry, I didn't know that…," Gokudera says while crying and hugging him self in pale-shocked look.

"Wait a sec, you-two!! What the hell are you thinking!?" Tsuna yells at them fiercely while blushing hard, able to read the implication meaning of their words, a.k.a. their dirty thought.

_And please don't spo__ut so much nonsense here!! Is there even that line in this play!?_ And he's wondering because he didn't remember seeing those lines of his subordinates anywhere in the script before.

Tsuna looks back at Chrome and smiles awkwardly. "Eh, sorry about that, Chrome-san…, they're just a pair of morons. Don't mind their words," Tsuna says nervously.

"Why are you apologizing?" Chrome asks wonderingly. "And why should I mind? If you like me that much I am really happy. Besides," Chrome walks closer to Tsuna and then hugs Tsuna's arm, "I like you, Boss. Let me be your girl," she says happily and cheerily in pink cheeks.

"EEEH!? For real!!?" Gokudera asks in a shocked look.

"Ahaha, you're so lucky, Tsuna! She likes you!" Yamamoto laughs again heartily and Tsuna can only smiles while sweat dropping.

"With that a new member has just been added to Vongola Pirates. What will happen next? Let's move on the next scene!" Reborn says while the curtain closed.

Tsuna has just come behind the curtain and is about to protest as suddenly he's greeted with a mouth of gun on his forehead. "Don't ask, don't complain, and don't say anything. Just do your job and finish the play," Reborn says while smiling creepily at him.

_ONI!!_ Tsuna is about to yell at him like that while crying angrily inwardly, but Yamamoto and Gokudera have held him and covered his mouth before he can say anything because they don't want to make any commotion there.

Scene 3: The Head of Kokuyo Pirate and The Captain of Marines

"So…Tsuna let the Dokuro girl to stay on the ship. And now, when the night has come…something hilarious will happen. Prepare your neck and see it!" Reborn says it excitedly as the audiences burst out laughing more. "The curtain is opened," Reborn continues as the curtain indeed opens up. "Yup, it opens, revealing a white small bed on the ship, where Tsuna sleeps there, with the girl. Only sleeps, guys. Jeez, what are you thinking?" he asks to the audiences as the audiences laugh harder than before.

_Damn that reborn! He's embarrassing me on purpose!!_ Tsuna thinks while twitching so badly. Of course he's still pretending to be asleep. He's onstage, remember? However, he really wishes he could yell and kick Reborn's ass, if he could of course. It's so frustrating. Even so, it's only his dream. He will be half dead if he dares to do it, even saying it will requires him severe wounds.

"Then…when Tsuna opens his eyes…," Reborn says slowly in horror tone.

_It's the time._ Tsuna is alerted and slowly opens his eyes while groaning. "Un…," and when he can see properly…he sees a man sleeping beside him.

_EH!???_Tsuna is beyond shocked when he finds the person beside him is not Dokuro at all. That man is…

A very handsome, dark haired man beside him opens his eyes slowly while groans slowly as his eyes dart open, seeing the shocked look on Tsuna's face. He chuckles slowly and, "Good morning, Tsunayoshi," greets him while reaching his hands to hug Tsuna's neck.

"Let's count guuuys," Reborn says from the microphone. "3…2…1!"

"_**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"**_ Tsuna shrieks very-very loudly while stumbling over the bed and falls to the stage very hard, alerting Yamamoto and Gokudera who's behind the curtain.

_Why!? Why!? WHY!??_ Tsuna, still sitting on the ground with his jaw hanging open, speechless and unable to say anything can't help asking to his self, pointing at the amused man sitting on the bed in front of him.

"Tsuna!!" Yamamoto quickly enters the scene.

"Tenth!!" and Gokudera follows a second after.

Both of them look really worried, but when they see what Tsuna sees, both of them also shrieks loudly at the same time.

"Ufu, good day for you, Vongola Family," the handsome man who is only using the top part of his clothes greets Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto in his amused smiles.

"Ro-ROKUDO MUKURO!!!???" Gokudera shouts at him in really pale shocked face.

"How can you—! What the hell!!? Why are you—!!??" And Yamamoto can't even say his lines fully because he's at the same state as Gokudera.

"Kyaaa! He's so handsome! That new guy!!" and the girls in Namimori Junior High who are watching the play instantly fall in love with Mukuro, the most vicious human from Kokuyo, who almost killed Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto back when he was still in action.

"Ah, I see…. I felt like waking up just now, but suddenly I am here…," Mukuro says while waking up. He stands on the stage barefoot, and strokes his hair in soft gesture.

"W-what are you doing!? Don't move!!" Gokudera has held his dynamites on his hands while standing in front of Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"Easy, guys, I won't do anything. Beside…Chikusa and Ken aren't here," Mukuro says while smiling elegantly, which in result makes Gokudera really mad, but makes the girls squeal and scream his name in madly in love mode. "Such energetic kittens," he says while looking at the girls in the audiences' seat.

Mukuro is silent for awhile, looking at the situation he's in. "W-what are you thinking, Mukuro!?" Now Yamamoto asks, precisely yells at Mukuro while Tsuna is still in sever shock and can't say anything.

"This place is…Namimori?" he asks slowly, but then he seems noticing something. "Oh…this is what Chrome said earlier. Guess I can't help it, I'll come along and play this _drama_ thing," he says while chuckling amusedly. Indeed, being near Vongola family always amuses him nonstop.

"Bu-but, how come!? I don't feel your presence earlier! Chrome! What happens to her!?" and now Tsuna can find his voice again after calming down a bit.

"Ah, her…," Mukuro remembers. "She's my _body_ right now. The story is long, so why don't you ask that _Arcobaleno_ baby yourself?" Mukuro suggests slowly still in his smile.

_T-that Reborn!! Is this also his trick!?_ Tsuna feels he can't hold on any longer. _Damn it! Now it has become like this, the play will never finish smoothly now! Ack, whatever! It has become a total mess anyway! Just do what I can do to not make the audiences realize that this is no longer a play anymore, since that Mukuro has appeared here. As if I were to die, I will protect everyone here from Mukuro!_ Tsuna has made up his mind and now he stands in front of Gokudera.

"Tenth!" Gokudera looks surprised as well as Yamamoto is beside him.

"I-I don't know what are you up to, Mukuro, but I will ask you to-to leave this area now," Tsuna says, trying to act though even if he's sacred to hell.

"Fufufu, you look more manly now, Vongola's Tenth," Mukuro says slowly. "But that can't be done before I finish my business here," he continues still in his smile.

"W-what do you want?" Tsuna asks slowly.

"Humm, let see…, as a head of Kokuyo's Pirate, I have come to look for a bride," Mukuro answers slowly while thinking.

………………………………………………there's a brief silence before, "EEEEEH!?" Tsuna screeches in shocked look.

_A-a-, a bride!? Kokuyo Pirates!? Does he still want to continue the play!??_ Tsuna really wonders if Mukuro's head has become weird or one of the gears in his head has loosened up, or his head has been screwed up. He has just said something insane.

"You…have you become insane or what?" Tsuna asks in really pale face, unable to comprehend the meaning of Mukuro's words.

"Jeez, Tsunayoshi, have you become stupid or from the very beginning you _ARE_stupid?" Mukuro shakes his head in really underestimating look.

_Bastard—!_ Tsuna thinks in annoyance.

"Hey, Mukuro! How dare you say something so insolent like that to the Tenth! I won't forgive you!!" Gokudera has worked up and readied his dynamites, now ready to fight.

"Wait, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna holds him down. "Then…if you're finding a bride, what are you doing _here_? This is Vongola Pirate's ship. Are you trying to commit suicide by coming here alone?" Tsuna once again maintains his act.

"Fufufu, what are you saying, Tsunayoshi? As a head of pirate, I can't just pick any girl to be my bride. I need a reliable bride who is as strong as me and can be a leader whenever I am not around. And there's only one person who has ever defeated me," Mukuro says in his smirk.

"Huh?" Tsuna is taken a back by that.

"Haven't you realized, Tsunayoshi? I've come here to _pick you up_ as _my bride_ of course," Mukuro throws his charming smile at Tsuna who has collapsed to the ground because of the shock.

The audiences begin to hit the chairs repeatedly because they can't get release of how funny the event before their eyes. They laugh really hard until they choke, and are tossing around on the ground while holding their painful stomachs (for too much laughing).

Tsuna hurriedly gets up, and while he's still blushing and sweating like mad, he yells at Mukuro, "What the hell do you think you're thinking!!?" really hard and very loudly.

_Aaaackh! Why the hell is everyone so insane!? This world is a mess itself!!_ Tsuna can't help but think that way. This is too ridiculous. He can't take it anymore. He doesn't even care for the script anymore.

"No way will we let you do as you please, Mukuro!!" Gokudera and Yamamoto suddenly steps in front of Tsuna to protect him.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna looks at them in awe and in relief.

"Tsuna is our bride! You will not steal him from us!" They continue their lines which make Tsuna fall again to the floor together with a really big sweat dropping from his head.

"Wait a sec, you-two!! What are you saying!? Stop spouting nonsense!!" Tsuna yells even more in a really pissed look, really annoyed and embarrassed at a same time. "Anyway, Mukuro! I can't be your bride! I am the head of Vongola Pirate, you know!" Tsuna objects him right away, still in his red face.

"That's what I thought earlier. You would definitely refuse it. That's why I've gone to _Poseidon_ and ask him to change me into a girl," Mukuro says that line so casually and makes Tsuna wonders.

_Here again he's __spouting more ridiculous thing! There's no Poseidon in this world!! And even in the script! What the hell is he thinking!!?_ Tsuna really wonders if Mukuro really has become crazy.

"But, then," Mukuro continues. "I have just realized that a girl can't become the head of Pirate!!" Mukuro shouts in serious-pale look, as if he had just done the taboo.

"How outrageous!! Are you a MORON!!?" Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto shout the same thing now.

"Gyaa-gyaa, so noisy, all of you," then suddenly someone's voice is heard as more suddenly there's a _**'KABOOOOOOOOM!!'**_ explosion again from the deck of the ship.

"GYAAAAH!! What the hell!!?" Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto hurriedly run to the deck to find…

"You… Crowding herbivores, making so much noise in the middle of the night, so noisy, I can't sleep."

"Hibari Kyoya, the head of disciplinary committee…err, wrong, I mean the head of Namimori's Marine's squad, who refuses to use his captain costume, instead using his plain uniform, suddenly makes his appearance on Vongola's ship!!" Rebons shouts from the microphone.

"That line includes so many unnecessary comments!!" Tsuna shouts at the microphone loudly while sweat dropping. The audiences immediately laugh harder than before. God they almost die laughing at the hilarious scene.

"Head of Vongola," suddenly Hibari speaks up.

"Ye-yeah, Hibari-san!" Tsuna looks up at him immediately, being so nervous and scared around him as always. Even he can't act properly in front of him.

"What is with the commotion? I thought I had told you not to make too much noise when you're sailing, that way I won't consider you as a criminal," Hibari glares at Tsuna which makes him shiver in fear.

"Euh…beforehand, why are you alone here, Hibari-san? Where are your subordinates?" Tsuna asks slowly, not wanting to tick him off.

"Ah, they're too slow, so I come here in advance before them," Hibari says pointing at a point of light 5 miles away from Tsuna's ship.

_How can you get here then without ship!? Are you__ trying to tell me that you can fly or something??_ Tsuna thinks that this person is awesomely ridiculous as well.

"Anyway, what's wrong?" Hibari repeats his question again.

"Ah, this…about—," Tsuna hasn't finished his words when suddenly.

"Tsu-na-yo-shi-kuuun," Mukuro's voice is heard as he reached the deck, still in his previous clothes without lower part, revealing his sexy legs and thighs. Then, Hibari takes the opportunity to turn his gaze at him. "Ara, it's been a long time, Hibari Kyouya-kun," Mukuro greets him in his sexy looking face.

Immediately, "Rokudo…Mukuro!" Hibari _SNAPS!_ "Bite you to DEATH!"

"Hibari-san!!" Tsuna can't even hold him when suddenly he moves with his tonfa and_CRACKS_ the spot where Mukuro was standing just now.

"Oh, no, Hibari-kun, you're as greedy as usual," Mukuro says while chuckling and suddenly he has fully clothed again as he jumps to dodge Hibari's attack, and more, he has a wonderful pirates captain's clothes, completed with his weapon, three-eyed stake.

_Where the heck__ does those things come from!!?_ Tsuna really wonders if it still can be called a junior high school's drama. It has equaled mafia's war!

"What are you doing here, Rokudo Mukuro?" Hibari asks while narrowing his eyes fiercely at Mukuro.

"It has nothing to do with you. I have come here to join the spring festival in your school and make it merrier. That's why I am playing Kokuyo's Head Pirate right now, Captain-Marine-san," Mukuro answers in his annoying smile (to Hbari's dismay). "That's why…I will withdraw for now, but, I'll take Tsunayoshi, my bride, with me!" he continues while jumping and suddenly he's behind Tsuna.

"Wha—!?" Tsuna is really surprised as his waist is grabbed, forcefully, but not to hurt him. More, he grabs him quite gently actually.

"Ah, Tetnth!!" Gokudera wants to protect Tsuna, but suddenly there's another explosion from the side of the deck.

"W-what the hell is that!?" Yamamoto shouts hard as suddenly there's a big ship beside Vongola's. It's a ship with 'HUMAN' Kanji in its white flag.

"Let's meet again someday, Vongola's crew pirates, Marines' captain-san!" Mukuro is standing on top of that mysterious big ship while holding Tsuna's shoulders from behind, hugging him, and waving his free hand to Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hibari. And there's ken and Chikusa beside them who look at them in underestimating look.

"Tsuna!!" Yamamoto shouts his name, calling Tsuna out.

"Tenth!! Gokudera also calls him worriedly.

"Yamamoto!! Gokudera-kun!! Heeeelp!!!" Tsuna has been crying for awhile now, and while crying, he is being taken a way to Kokuyo's Pirate's base!

"Shit! We have to pursue them!" Gokudera hurriedly takes a map.

"Which way we should go!?" Yamamoto panics a bit.

"Are you an idiot!? Follow their ship direction!" Gokudera shouts at him irritated.

"Hey, no need to rush," Hibari suddenly speaks up.

"What do you mean we can't rush!?" Gokudera protests to Hibari.

"I know where they go. We'll go together to save Sawada from him," Haibari says calmly, not even changing his expression.

"Hibari, you…concerns about Tsuna that much?" Yamamoto asks, rather surprised.

"I can't let those Kokuyos touch my property. Sawada Tsunayoshi is MINE," Hibari says that while smirking creepily.

_How…how one-sided—!_ Yamamoto and Gokudera think same at that time.

"What's with this play!? It seems everyone has interest in the head of Vongola's Pirate!!" some of the audiences notice that quite clearly.

"Who cares!? They're so hilarious!! Give us moooore!!" And the others just want to laugh even more seeing the mess in the play.

"Aaaand, because the head of Vongola Pirate has been abducted, what will Vongola Pirates do to reclaim their Tsuna back!?" Rebon's voice is heard again from the microphone.

"Reborn, you-ONIIIIIIIIII!!" Tsuna's wailing is also heard from the microphone.

"What will happen to Tsuna then!? Let's move to the next scene!" after saying that, the light is off and the curtain is closed again.

Some times later…the curtain opens up again.

Scene 4: The Power of Vongola's Head

"Aaaand, here we are, inside the base of Kokuyo's pirate. Tsuna is tied on a big stone, and he is unconscious. Let's wait until he regains conscious…," Reborn says while rambling how useless Tsuna is.

"Ng…un…," Tsuna whimpers slowly as he feels the pain on his neck. _Damn Reborn for hitting me on the back of my neck…! Ow, I feel dizzy…_ Tsuna thinks as he opens his eyes slowly, and then…

"What the HELL!!?" he shrieked really loudly as he finds himself tied on a rock and he's wearing a floating flirty pink dress, completed with lovely pink shoes and gloves. "Why am I tied in a place like this!? And what's with this disgusting floating flirty dress _for__**GOD SAKE**_!??" Tsuna can't help but yell nonstop, really shocked.

"Ooh, you've woken up, my lovely bride," suddenly Mukuro appears in front of him.

"Mukuro! What the hell are you doing!? Let me go, you-pervert!!" Tsuna yells like a girl in red face, angry but embarrassed as well. Damn it! He doesn't expect that Mukuro will do that far to join this stupid messy play anyway.

"Maa, maa, don't be so worked up. Look over there," suddenly Mukuro points at a certain direction where it ends on a place full of boxes and each box is filled with treasure, gold, jewels, pearls, even a gold crowns decorated with big jewels, Ruby, Safire, Amethyst, Aquamarine, and every jewels you can name.

"W-what's with it?" Tsuna asks suddenly, feeling a really bad omen.

"They're our wedding treasure," Mukuro smiles happily.

"Stop spouting ridiculous rubbish and let me go!! Are you insane or what!?" Tsuna's thin temper almost snaps now. He really can't stand this craziness anymore. He just wants to finish this crap and go home peacefully. No more craps for today! He's already tired.

"Wow, your angry face is magnificent as well. You look so cute in that dress, Tsunayoshi-chan. It makes me want to kiss you," Mukuro chuckles slowly and creepily at the same time.

"Stop that creepy way of talking!! And don't call me '_chan_'!" Tsuna yells more loudly now. "Let's stop this, Mukuro…, I am tired already. What do you want actually?" Tsuna asks, almost crying now.

"Well, for now…I want a kiss from you," Mukuro says while walking closer to Tsuna and touches his cheek.

"Wa-wait—! You're joking!!" Tsuna tries to struggle, but he is tied, he can't move. _Damn!_ Tsuna can feel Mukuros breath near his face. "NOOO!!"

However, before Mukuro can kiss Tsuna, suddenly the stone wall of the cave cracks, and _**KABOOOOM!!**_Another explosion comes.

"GYAAAAH!! What now—!?" Tsuna has enough of these explosion things!

"_Anyway, why the hell is there any cave in the hall of my school!? Is that even possible to blow up the stage!? Crap—! That's not the time to think something like that!!_—that is Sawada Tsunayoshi, 13 years old thinks at that time." Again, Reborn voice is heard from the microphone.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO VOICE MY THOUGHT OUT!!" Tsuna yells again at the microphone while the audience can't even stand up because they're too preoccupied by their laughing. "Are you a moron!? Stop laughing! This isn't even funny anymore!! Terror! Horrible!! HELP ME OUT!!" Tsuna has gone into his hysterical mode now.

"We've come here to save you, Tenth!" then Gokudera makes his appearance, accompanied by Yamamoto.

"Tsuna, you can relax now. We're here," Yamamoto says in his confident grin.

"Kyaaaa! Yamamoto-kun!! Gkudera-kuuun!!" The girls are shouting their names again as they comes with their marvelous costume of pirate.

"Yamamoto!! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna looks relieved when he sees his friends there.

"Oh…what are you wearing, Tenth…?" Gokudera looks at Tsuna in shocked look. "SO CUUUUTE!! Let me take your picture!!" he continues while taking out his cell phone.

"Are you stupid!? There's no cell phone in Pirates Era!!" Tsuna yells at Gokudera angrily.

"Wow, can be expected from our bride!" Yamamoto also takes out his cell phone and takes Tsuna's picture.

"Spouts more nonsense and I'll kill you!! BOTH!!" Tsuna yells even more to Yamamoto. He wonders why his voice chord hasn't been broken yet. He's yelling all the time facing these craziness everyday anyway.

"So…you're here to bother my plan, huh?" Mukuro asks in displeased look.

"Told you we will not let you do as you please," Yamamoto says while smirking at Mukuro.

"Tsuna is ours; that's why," Gokudera supports Yamamoto's words.

_Gaaan…, I have no energy left to yell to them to stop spouting rubbish—!_ Tsuna really wants to cry now.

"Anyway, don't forget that I am not alone. Chikusa, Ken!" Mukuro calls out his subordinates.

"Aye-aye, sir!" Ken and Chikusa suddenly make their appearance while holding their weapons.

"Bring it on!!" Gokudera takes out his bombs and Yamamoto takes out his Katana.

_Now it really becomes Mafia fight!!_ Tsuna cries literally now.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," suddenly someone comes up in front of Tsuna as the explosion of battle starts.

Tsuna looks up and finds, "—!"

"Tsunayoshi-kuuun, let's continue our love-love wedding," and when Mukuro looks at the spot, Tsuna has gone from the rock. "What!? He's gone!? How can he escape!?" he's really surprised and tries to find Tsuna, but then what he sees is…

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna is on Hibari's arm, lifted bridal style while his face is so close to him.

"Sorry for making you wait. Now since I am here, you can relax and have no worry more," Hibari smiles small to Tsuna.

"You…come here to save me?" Tsuna asks wonderingly if it's true or if he's just acting. Duh, it's still on stage!

"Huh, you think I will move and save you if I don't have any interest in_you_?" Hibari asks Tsuna while smirking gorgeously, making Tsuna blush as he sees how manly Hibari is. Then Hibari puts him down while saying, "You're my property. I can't let those Kokuyo-bastards lay their hand on you." And hibari smirks again creepily.

_He's also spouting nonsense—!_ Tsuna cries literally now, really unable to get what is everyone thinking, and why can everyone in the play (even the audiences) overlook this messed up drama. _Can it still even be called drama??_ Tsuna really just wants to escape from this hell.

"A-anyway, this play is not working anymore! It's too messed up!" Tsuna says in concerned tone.

"Well, it's entirely that stupid Rokudo Mukuro's fault," Hibari says as he huffs. "I'll deal with him, so you stay here quietly," he continues and then narrows his eyes to Mukuro. He smirks. "Prepare your neck, Rokudo Mukuro. I'll bite you to death!" and Hibari suddenly attacks Mukuro who is ready to face him one on one.

And more explosions erupt on stage as everyone fights. Even Hibari's subordinates join the views.

_I really don't want to come into that violent picture!_ Tsuna thinks while crying literally while the audiences still laugh madly like crazy. _They even don't know that we're putting our life in line to protect them—! _And Tsuna feels like crying even more even if he's crying right now.

_Anyway, even if I don't want to join the mess, I still have responsibility to protect everyone, so I shall just stop Mukuro and everything will be cleared up!_ Tsuna thinks again while others are still battling. "Oh yeah, my gloves!" Tsuna remembers that he brings the X-gloves, his weapon. However, since his clothes has been changed, he can't find the gloves on his pocket anymore. "Where can it be?"

And suddenly Tsuna's vision catches a glimpse of a number (27) on the ground. "Ah, there they are!" Tsuna finds his gloves and hurriedly moves to pick it. However, before he can reach the gloves, someone else has already held it.

Tsuna looks up only to find Chrome there, holding his gloves while hugging the three-eyed stake. "Chrome-san!" he calls the girl in surprised look. _Wait, isn't she actually Rokudo Mukuro!?_ Tsuna hurriedly jumps back in wary. "Wait a sec! You're supposed to fight Hibari-san right now!" Tsuna protests suddenly remembering that Mukuro sis upposed to be fighting right now.

"If you ask about Hibari, he's already enjoying himself fighting Kokuyo Pirate's subordinates," Chrome says as she points at the crowd of Kokuyo's students.

"Hey!! You're not supposed to bring more people in the play!!" Tsuna yells angrily at her. _And that Hibari!! How can he be so deflected like that! I can't believe he's enjoying beating the crap of the crowding herbivores he hates so much!_ Tsuna feels even angrier at his sempai. He really doesn't understand how that sempai's brain works.

"Anyway, let me have my gloves," Tsuna says slowly at Chrome, looking at her seriously. Well, even if he knows this person is actually Mukuro, somehow, Tsuna feels that the girl is not Mukuro. He can feel her presence stronger. It's not Rokudo Mukuro and his instinct is always right on something like this.

"I am sorry, boss. I can't let you have these gloves," Chrome says in guilty look.

"Why!?" Tsuna shouts. "I can't feel Mukuro's presence on you! You're not Rokudo Mukuro. Why are you doing this?" Tsuna asks, unable to understand.

"I am sorry, but Mukuro-sama has helped me a lot. He always saves me. I am alive because of him. That's why I can't betray him," she says in soft smile. She lowers her gaze as she speaks about Mukuro.

"You…love Mukuro that much?" Tsuna asks in disbelief. Well, he still doesn't know what has happened between the two, but somehow, he can fell that Chrome has been through a lot too. He can see the deep sadness in her eyes.

"It's not like that. Still, I only want to be useful to Mukuro-sama," Chrome answers while looking at Tsuna's confidently.

"Nice words, Nagi-kun," suddenly Mukuro appears from her body. "Seize Sawada up," he orders.

"Hai, Mukuro-sama," and Chrome appears once more as she hit the ground with the stake. Suddenly below Tsuna do lots of tentacles come out from the ground, and they seize Tsuna's body immediately in lightning speed.

"WOOOOOW!! Unbelievable computer trick! How can they change so quickly like that!?" one of the audiences shouts in awe and wonder.

"That's so cool!! It's so REAL!!" and the other adds the compliments. They're yelling, screaming, and cheering that this play is the best play they've ever have.

"UWAAAH!!" Tsuna holds the tentacle that sticks neck.

"Tenth!!"

"Tsuna!!"

"Tch!"

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hibari realize that Tsuna has been caught again. They're too preoccupied by their battles and forgot that Tsuna is left alone.

"Ahaha, I got you once more, Tsunayoshi!" Mukuro says in victory smirk, but then suddenly the entire hall falls silent as they look at Tsuna.

"Ahh…, no—! Let…go…kh!" Tsuna's face is red because he can't breathe properly, but his painful expression is like he's enjoying being tortured. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto, and even Mukuro himself falls speechless at the hot, turning on view in front of them.

"W-wait a sec, Tsunayoshi!!" suddenly Mukuro shouts in complete red face. "It's so sly to use your kinky body to split up my concentration!" he continues shouting, really embarrassed, but somehow, he can't hate the cute-hot expression on Tsuna's face and his small slender body which is tied sensually by the tentacles.

"Wha—! What are you saying!? Now it's my FAULT!?" Tsuna can't accept that. He's the one who is being violated right now. Why should he be told like that by the one who's violating him!?

"That-that's right Mukuro! What are you doing to the Tenth!?" Gokudera snaps back to reality suddenly hearing Tsuna's scream. Still, he's blushing like mad because he admittedly likes the look on Tsuna's face.

"Let go of Tsuna, idiot-Mukuro!!" Yamamoto also shouts at Mukuro in a face as red as Gokudera.

Then, the tentacles suddenly move upward, tightening the holds and begin to reach Tsuna's thigh.

"UWAAA! What are these things doing!?" Tsuna screams now in surprise and complete red face, feeling danger coming to him. Whatever those things wanting to do, it scares the hell out of Tsuna.

"That's really…a nice view—!" Mukuro, together with Gokudera and Yamamoto say the same thing while holding their thumbs up, crying, and nose bleeding at the same time, looking really happy.

_Those bastards!!_ Tsuna really wants to yell at them. "Hey!!" he blows up really red in embarrassment.

Then suddenly Hibari comes out and breaks the tentacles away from Tsuna's body. "Bunch of idiots…I'll BITE YOU TO DEATH!!" he says while the veins have popped up on his head. He really can't stand the view in front of his eyes.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna looks really relieved that there is still a sane person in this play aside his self. Seems Hibari doesn't like that kind of humiliation.

Hibari glares at Mukuro, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. "Stay away from Sawada, you-bunch of perverts! He's mine, and I haven't even done anything to him!" Hibari at least yells at them, seeming losing his temper as well.

_EH!? Then you've planned to do something to me!?_ Tsuna goes pale at that. "This is so awfully wrong!!" Tsuan shouts frustratingly in the end. "Chrome-san! Please stop this! Only you can stop this!" Tsuna calls Chrome to come out.

Then Chrome appears from Mukuro's spot. "I don't do anything wrong. I only obey Mukuro-sama's order as gratitude because he has saved me before," she said calmly.

"That's not the right way to appreciate someone's kindness!" Tsuna objects it immediately. "Even if he owns your life, he doesn't own your freedom! You still have your own heart! If you really love Mukuro, you will try to fix his miss path! If you really love him, you will not bear seeing him do something bad to other people! It's a subordinate duty to make his or her leader realize if they walk on the wrong path and guide him to fix it! That is the true gratitude towards kindness!" Tsuna shouts in really desperate tone.

Chrome falls silent for awhile and she opens her mouth, but before she can say anything, "Fufufu, Chrome is still naïve in seizing the enemy, but I won't do the same mistake," Mukuro says instead as the stakes suddenly is on his hand, and not on Chrome. She has changed back to Mukuro. Then he hit the ground also with it and lots of snakes suddenly appear, surrounding Hibari and Tsuna's teams.

"This is—!" Gkudera and Yamamoto are really surprised, as well as Hibari. They're caught by the snakes and now are unable to move!

"_Kemono-michi_ (beast-path)!" Tsuna recognizes this technique. It's one of Mukuro's eye techniques, the Path of Beast!

"Now you're in my grasp again, Vongola Tenth," Mukuro chuckles heartedly at that as he saw that the snakes wander around Tsuna's body.

"Mukuro, you're really a bastard!" Tsuna yells angrily at him. He has gone too far. "Damn it! Reborn, what are you doing!? Do you want me to be violated here!? Shoot me with dying will bullet!!" Tsuna really yells like that. He really doesn't care anymore about the play.

"Tsuna!!" Yamamoto tries to free himself from the snakes, but Ken holds him.

"Not a chance to go, baseball boy!" the dog boy says in wide grin.

"Tenth!!" Gokudera also tries to escape from the snake's grasp, but Chikusa has held him tighter than before, so he can't even move his fingers. "Shit—!"

"Damn!" Hibari also can't move. He really wants to move but he really can't.

"Don't be so mad at me, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro chuckles again as he walks slowly at Tsuna.

"Don't come any closer!" Tsuna yells.

"Aww, you look so cute even if you're angry," Mukuro says while getting closer and closer, and now he's in front of Tsuna again. "I really want to kiss you," Mukuro says while smirking evilly (in Tsuna's eyes) at him. He holds Tsuna's chin up, and Tsuna can do nothing but close his eyes because he doesn't want to look at Mukuro's face. Damn, his first kiss will be stolen!

"Waaah, no!" Gokudera shouts in super panicky.

"Tsuna!!" Yamamoto also shouts really worried.

"Kh—! These snakes are nuisance!" Hibari still struggles to release his self from the snakes.

Mukuro has his lips an inch from Tsuna now.

"TENTH!!"

However then, instead of getting kissed on his lips, Tsuna feels that he's kissed on his cheeks, and more, when he opens his eyes, he doesn't see Mukuro, but Chrome.

Gokudera is shocked, Yamamoto is utterly surprised, and Hibari is speechless seeing that.

"Nn…?" Tsuna has just realized that he has been kissed on his cheek by none other than Chrome. "EEEEKH!? Chrome-san!?" Tsuna is utterly astonished at the sudden event. He suddenly frees from the snake and now sitting on the ground while holding his cheek that has just been kissed by the smiling Chrome in front of him. "W-w-why are you-you doing that, Chrome-san?" Tsuna asks, stuttering, unable to catch what that girl is thinking.

"Umm, I am impressed," Chrome says in her happy smile. "Boss has said something so beautiful and I only change my mind. Boss words are true. I should try to fix Mukuro-sama's path rather than helping him fall deeper into darkness," she says softly. "Thank you, boss," she continues. "And as thanks, I'll give you back your gloves."

Chrome put the gloves on Tsuna's hand.

"Is it…really okay for you to do this? Won't Mukuro be angry with you later?" Tsuna asks in worried look.

Chrome smiles even wider. "Mukuro-sama is not that narrow-hearted. Well, he will be angry of course, but I believe boss will give him _lesson_," she giggles at that.

"Ah…," Tsuna holds the gloves and the Chrome's hand softly, and then he smiles, having understood what Chrome wants to say. "Serve you right," Tsuna also grins at that. Then slowly Chrome's body is disappearing.

"Reborn!!" Tsuna calls out the Arcobaleno baby, his impressive tutor, as well as Vongola's best hitman. Reborn only smirks behind the curtain and as soon as Leon changes his form into pistol, Reborn shoots the special dying will bullet to Tsuna's forehead.

"KYAAAA!! Just now, there's a shooting sound!!" the girls (not only the girls actually, but everyone in the audiences' seats screams in surprise.

Tsuna only fall for awhile before he stands up once more, and it happens as exactly as Mukuro appears again.

"Huh? Are, where's my beloved Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asks absentmindedly as he's conscious again, but Tsuna has not been in his arm anymore. "Aaah, he's shy little kitten. I will make him purr softly and nicely later…on…," as Mukuro finishes his line and looks at Tsuna's direction….

"Mukuro…," Tsuna turns his face which has been decorated by his orange dying will on his forehead at Mukuro, and the gloves have been burning up on his hand. _**"Do you want to die once?"**_ Tsuna narrows his eyes at Mukuro dangerously.

"Eh—?" Mukuro's face is completely _white_ now.

----------------------------------888--------------------------------------------------------------------888----------------------------

"And, because the violence is too brutal to be presented, I'll close the curtain for you, guuuys!" Reborn says while chuckling wholeheartedly. The audiences immediately laugh at Reborn's –not-so-joking- joke.

Behind the curtain, Tsuna beats the shit out of Mukuro while Gokudera, Yamamoto, and even Hibari are still speechless.

Sometimes later, the curtain opens again and Tsuna has come back to his old self. Hibari covers his mouth, trying really hard to hold his laughter. Yamamoto and Gikudera laugh like crazy when they look at the horribly beaten up Mukuro who's collapsed and tried to draw 'Human' kanji on the ground of the stage with his own blood as his dying message (not sure why he does that).

It seems all the impossible things like Kokuyo's gigantic ship, the cave, etc are Mukuro's illusion, and now everything has reverted back to normal again, except Mukuro's face of course.

Hibari coughs some times before he can calm his self again, and after that, he takes a deep breath before he speaks, "Well, I have to appreciate your hard work this time, Vongola Pirate's head. You're indeed really strong." Hibari smirks at Tsuna.

"Thanks," Tsuna replies, blushing a bit for the praising words. Seems the ending will be good and smooth thus time.

"Jeez, this criminal's fruit is really troublesome," Gokudera has come back to his old self, frowning and glaring at Mukuro, annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm quite worried if he really wants to make you his bride, Tsuna," Yamamoto says while still grinning like an idiot.

"No way; think closely. Man can't give birth. That's a woman's job," Tsuna says while sighing and smiling as well as sweat dropping.

"Hm…? Tsuna as….woman…."

"…Taking care children…"

"…."

Yamamoto, Gkudera, and Hibari stop moving as they imagine Tsuna as a mother who is holding his children—_their children_, even Mukuro perks his ears up as he hears that and starts imagines.

"Tenth, I am serious now, I'll definitely propose you!" Gokudera says while holding a box of treasures in front of him.

"Mary me, Tsuna!!" Yamamoto shouts wholeheartedly while presenting him a pair of match wedding rings.

"Hey!! Tsunayoshi is mine!! And those treasures are mine too!!" Mukuro comes back to live as he yells in protest even if he's still bleeding badly.

"Try to touch him and I'll bite you all to death!" here comes Hibari's favorite phrase.

Tsuna can only cry while lightening his dying will once more. "I will really kill those morons! Definitely kill those bunches of IDIOTS!!" he shouts really loudly as the audience once again laugh really hard at him and the other players.

"Don't laugh, damn it!!" Tsuna shouts at the audience, but they just can't stop laughing.

Well, even if the play is a mess, it still can amuse the audience very well. When the curtain is closed for the last time, Tsuna and friends get the loudest applause they have ever heard in their life.

Don't forget, behind the curtain does Reborn smirk again. "They have talent to be celebrities as well," he says, and the story of Pirates of Italian ends in complete mess after all.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:**Ahaha, this is the end of this story. Sorry if it's so crappy. Damn, I really make this story crazy. Umm, I change my mind a bit on matching the plot to the doujinshi. Well, indeed the story is following the plot, but I have put that and those and anything in each part, so it will not be boring, but indeed I have a lot of fun when I make this; so INTERESTING!

Well, I'll expect you will give me some reviews, k? I think this is for now. Let's meet again when I have new project on this KHR again. Thanks for reading (and reviewing of course). Love you all!

With Love,

Lunaryu


End file.
